morigakurefandomcom-20200216-history
Chokyoshi Clan
The Chokyoshi Clan (調教師一族, Chokyoshi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Morigakure. Collectors of rare and exotic beasts, they use their hiden to bond with a certain kind of animal, then using that bond to adapt their pets to the snowy environment, as well as temporarily taking on some of their abilities. Overview The Chokyoshi clan make their living off of the exotic furs, meats, and other trinkets they can fashion from their beasts. With their hiden's ability to slightly change their animals, they can enhance the quality of their goods to sell at a higher price. This also means they can offer lower quality products to people who may not be able to afford the luxuries more wealthy people can. The exotic nature of their goods, and the symbol of power and wealth that can be earned by purchasing them has made the Chokyoshi one of the richest clans in Snow, roughly on par with the Onsei clan. As might be befitting of a clan revolving around animals, the Chokyoshi tend not to behave in the manner a noble would be expected to. They tend to prefer being in control, establishing themselves as leaders, and don't care as much for niceties, preferring directness whilst still showing deference if needed. Clan Relations Inori: The Inori are seen as potential rivals to the Chokyoshi due to their quick and unexpected rise in power, and are irritated by the way they have made the survival of Morigakure dependent on their seals. Despite this, they are willing to work with them, as seen by the fact that they did not side with Fuyugakure. Yuki: The Chokyoshi find the Yuki clan's boasts unwarranted, and often try and cut them back down to size. They believe that the foreigners currently reside lower in the hierarchy than the Chokyoshi themselves. Onsei: The Chokyoshi believe themselves to be in a competition with the Onsei, pitted together to try and emerge on top of the other. Appearance A number of the Chokyoshi clan choose to loosely base their appearance on their bonded animals, dyeing their hair, and wearing clothing that draws inspiration from or is even made from them. Some members even go as far as to use their hiden to permamently grant themselves features of their animals, for example cat ears, but this variation of their techniques does not grant them any extra abilities, being purely aesthetic. Compound The Chokyoshi compound is situated away from any towns, and much of it is closed off to outsiders, requiring express permission to enter. The architecture is a blend of a natural environment and manmade buildings, animals that shouldn't be able to survive the cold walking with their owners unperturbed. Paths are unmarked, the clan letting the snow fall where it will, and buildings are designed to be unobtrusive and blend in with their surroundings. Amongst the infrastructure are a number of buildings where aquatic animals and animals that could escape the compound are kept. Animals that are too large for conventional means are kept at specialised Chokyoshi facilities. Category:Clans